particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Istalian Air Force
The Air Force of the Istalian Empire (Istalian: Aeronautica Militare dell'Impero Istaliano), also Istalian Imperial Air Force, is the aerial defence component of the Istalian Empire. It is the last founded branches of the istalian armed forces of the First Istalian Republic, but just a day after the foundation of the Navy. Since its formation the service has held a prominent role in modern Istalian military history. The Air Force was the first of the istalian Armed Forces to be able to deploy nuclear weapons, carried on strategic bombers. Today the strategic bombers of the Air Force into the nuclear strategic plans of Istalia serve mainly as second-strike weapon also if can perfectly serve in the role of first-strike weapon, like the warheads into the silos of the ground nuclear arsenal, as well under the command of the Air Force. The SSBN of the Navy, however, remain the main way for the strategic nuclear plans of the Istalian Defence to deploy its nuclear arsenal. The Navy's commander officers is the Chief of the Staff of the Air Force (Capo di Stato Maggiore dell'Aeronautica Militare), who is responsible to the Minister of the Defense. He is assisted by the Deputy Chief of the Staff of the Air Force. The aerobatic display team is the Comete Tricolori. Ranks Equipement Combat aircraft Transport and Refueling Special mission Trainer Aircraft Unmanned aerial vehicle Helicopters Special Commands Aerospace Command The Istalian Air Force, alongside its role as aerial defence force, it is tasked also of the conducting of the space operations of the Istalian Defense and the whole management of its space warfare activities. This task is undertaken by the Istalian Air Force's Aerospace Command (in istalian: Comando Aerospaziale dell'Aeronautica Militare Istaliana). The Aerospace Command controls first of all the airspace of whole national territory, tasked to detect and respond to all the threats coming from air and space against Istalia. Then, it controls several satellites and satellative systems, among which one formed by several satellites designed to provide key capabilities in the areas of missile warning, missile defense and battlespace, as well as designed to persue intelligence activities. are not available due to the confidentiality policy maintained by the Istalian Armed Forces about strategic and vital military programs, operations and activities. Strategic Defence Command The Istalian Air Force and the Istalian Navy are the two branchs of the Istalian Armed Forces in duty to handle and maintain the nuclear capabilities of the Istalian Defence. The Navy controls, in fact, several strategic missilistic submarines armed with balistic missiles with nuclear warheads, while the Air Force controls strategic bombers and the strategic ground facilities (namely the ICBM silos). The Istalian Air Force's Strategic Defence Command (in istalian: Comando di Difesa Strategica dell'Aeronautica Militare Istaliana) is the division tasked to control the nuclear arsenal of the Air Force. Coat of Arms Coat of Arms of the Imperial Air Force The Istalian Air Force adopted a new coat of arms in 4572 after the Imperial Reform. It consists of a golden bordered blue dundorfian escutcheon crowned by a silver Star of Istalia within which there are a golden Imperial Coat of Arms surmounted by the flying eagle of the Air Force and flanked by 2 five-point stars. Behind the escutcheon there two crossed silver sword above an olive branch and an oak branch which encircle the escutcheon and which are in turn bound together by a ribbon with the national colors of Istalia. The previous Republican Coat of Arms (4046-4572) Previously the foundation of the Empire, the Istalian Air Force adopted a coat of arms based on what was known as Senna's Arms Design, which was the design scheme used also by the Navy and the Army: a modern selucian shield divided in sections by a turquoise rhombus with in the middle the flying eagle of the Air Force while shield and sections were golden bordered. The triangular sections in the upper quarters were colored with the tipically istalian colors green and red while the bottom section was light blue. Finally, above the shield there was another eagle surmounted by a mural crown. Category:Istalia Category:Armed Forces of Istalia Category:Military